1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for the manufacture of dimethylzinc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dimethylzinc finds current utility as a dopant for compound semiconductors. A variety of processes for its manufacture have been described. "Comprehensive Organometallic Chemistry", Vol. 2, G. Wilkinson, ed., at pages 832-833 lists several approaches that can be used: the direct reaction of metallic zinc with organic halides; the alkylation or arylation of zinc salts, such as zinc chloride or zinc acetate using an organomagnesium, organolithium, or organoaluminum compound; and transmetallation reactions, e.g., reaction of zinc metal with an organomercury compound.
It is known from "Organoaluminium Compounds", by T. Mole et al., p. 337, and "J. Gen. Chem. USSR", Eng. Transl. 30 (1960) 2109-2112, that trimethylaluminum undergoes rapid redistribution with such zinc alkyls as diethylzinc and dipropylzinc to yield dimethylzinc in about 50%-60% yield upon distillation of the more volatile component.